The Devil's Advocate
by EmoGoth93
Summary: A serial killer escapes from Raven croft and joins Carnage on his bloodthirsty rampage. M for intense blood and gore and sexual situations. CarnagexOC


** Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own any form of Spider-Man in any way. But you all know that. However, I do own my OC, and anyone who steals her will be sued, savvy?

* * *

_**The New Psychotic **_

Peter stared in horror through his Spidey mask at the chaos and carnage around them. According to the news, some serial killer had escaped from Raven croft and was loose in New York City. When he'd heard that the killer was on 5th Avenue, he had changed as quickly as possible and swung down here. Sure, he had been expecting to see injuries, even a few deaths, but a _**massacre**_?! That was just ridiculous! And now he was going to be late to Mary Jane's movie premier. Luckily for him, though, she had understood the dire urgency of this situation and had said that it was fine, as long as he didn't miss it entirely.

A woman's scream drew his attention back to the bloodied streets below him. The woman was staring in complete shocked horror at a girl with dark brown hair and eyes that looked like mirrors, seeing as how the irises were reflecting the switching red and blue lights of the police car. At first, Spiderman wondered why she wasn't running away from the girl, but, upon closer inspection, he realized that the girl had the woman's infant in her arms. Or rather, the infant was _hovering_ in front of her, as though she had invisible arms attached to her. The mere thought caused him to shudder as he hoped Doc Ock couldn't, or wouldn't, reproduce.

He swung closer, but nearly lost his grip on the web line when he heard what the girl was saying. "Why should I return this infant to you? So you can shower it with love and affection? So you can _spoil_ it and its mind? So you can hide it from the horrors of the world and pray that it will never be exposed to them? No, I think _I_ will keep it. I will show it how the world _really_ is. It will become my protégé, and I will treat it as I see fit. Well? What do you say to that, little one?" she murmured, staring down at the bundle with a glazed expression. "Give me back my baby!! Give her back to me!!" the woman sobbed, reaching out an arm for the infant. "Well…" the girl replied thoughtfully, "if you want her _that_ badly, then catch her!!" She hurled the now crying child into the street and, before the mother could get her daughter, the child was crushed beneath the wheel of a speeding police car.

Spiderman winced. That went a little beyond too far, didn't it? Apparently, as it was said, grief can destroy logic, for the enraged mother lunged at the girl, who smirked and stopped her in mid-air. Literally, the woman was hovering in the air, about three feet away from the girl. A bloody handprint appeared on the woman's shoulder, and her head was ripped off of her body and hurled at Spidey. He dodged, and then perched on another lamppost. "Neat trick," he taunted, "but mine are so much better. And they don't kill people." The girl snorted, "And what do you intend to do, Peter Parker? Can you stop me when no one, not even the X-Men, could?" He froze for two reasons: one, she knew his true identity, and probably could harm Mary Jane; two, she was strong enough to take on the X-Men.

"Look," he cajoled her, "there's no need to be violent. We can talk this out, and see if we can help you get better…err, I mean, see if we can help you cut down on the massacres." She glared at him balefully, and then smiled, "Alright, Spider, we'll talk, but not here, hmm? There's too large a crowd for us to do so comfortably." He nodded, "Do you need a lift to the roof?" She snorted again, leaping gracefully to the top of the building behind Peter. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered to himself, webbing up to the roof to join the girl. She turned to face him, "First, to be fair, I will tell you my name. After all, I know yours, hmm? My name is Asenath-Adrianna Jovita La Roux. The public knows me, however, as Lolita." Peter was dizzy, "You said your name was Asenath-Adrianna Jovita La Roux?" Asenath-Adrianna nodded, "Yes, but my friends ahem my _very old_ friends knew me as Adria."

* * *

Peter groaned in agony. He had finally convinced Adria to go to the police and explain herself (she was now seeing a psychologist name Dr. Nolan), but he was facing an enraged MJ for missing the entire movie because of it. "I'm really sorry, MJ, but my opponent was a _girl_. I didn't want to have to fight her…" "So that gave you an excuse to miss the premier? Do you have any idea how foolish I felt, having to tell all my friends that you were busy, and when they asked with what, I couldn't tell them? Do you have any idea at all?" she interrupted him. He hung his head guiltily, listening to her exasperated sigh as she left the living room to prepare for bed. **"So, you've upset your beautiful wife, eh, Spider? Too bad she never knew us before you. We could've been a better lover," **Venom's voice taunted from behind him. He whirled around, and nearly fell over when he saw how close he was. "What do you want?" he snapped, standing up. **"You asked us to help you defeat Carnage. Well, we have spotted him, and have come to get you,"** Venom replied. "Fine," Peter said shortly, "give me a minute to get into costume."

* * *

Carnage laughed gleefully as he cleaved another security guard in two. He was here because he had heard that Lolita, another mass murderer, was in this facility. So far, though, he'd had no luck in finding her. _"Come out, come out where ever you are, little Lolita. I didn't come all this way to leave empty-handed,"_ he sang, but stopped his little song when he heard a loud, firm female voice shout, "You _can not_ go out there to face him, Adria! We've worked so hard to give you control over your bloodlust. What if a fight with Carnage destroys all that we've worked so hard to create?!" A quieter, yet still respect-demanding voice replied, "Then we'll have to create it again, won't we?" He smirked, and destroyed the door with a well-aimed battle axe. A woman with out of style steel gray hair and angry gray eyes jerked her head around to stare at him with a shocked expression. The mirror-eyed, brown-haired girl regarded him with a cold calm, her eyes reflecting the red of his suit.

"_I found you, Lolita!!"_ Carnage chuckled, _"And now it's time for you to join me! Think of the possibilities that lie ahead. Of the blood you can shed simply because you wish to."_ Adria watched him thoughtfully, but it was Dr. Nolan (Carnage had discovered her name by reading the name plate on her desk) who replied vehemently, "NO!! She will not join you! Not while I still draw breath! I --!!" She was lifted into the air by the throat, but she managed to choke out, "I-if you do this, you will-will nev-never be accepted by society. S-so withdraw-withdraw your vectors, Adria...GACK!!" Her neck was snapped by the invisible arms known as vectors. Adria released the body, allowing it to collapse to the ground in a heap as she continued to watch Carnage thoughtfully. _"Well? What is your response?"_ he asked, fidgeting uncomfortably under her blank gaze. "I will go with you," she replied simply.


End file.
